Empirion
Empirion, officially the Empiran Republic, is a nation in Northern Eastworld on New Earth bordering Tacosia and Bruteland. The Foundation of Empirion After founding New Russland, Russia and the British colony of Wascen had shared and traded land with each other. The Russland Colony soon was united into the Emprian Kingdom with the Union Jack and Russian flag as a single flag. After Unification, Russians and Wascenians (now Liamosians are Liamosia had been founded one year before) soon migrated there and became well happy with their lives. The capital, London-Moscow was renamed Cheesecakia to fit the Emprian mood more. History ''' '''Russian Settlement The History of Empirion, is not very complex but is still quite hard to comprehend. For the first few years of Russian Settlement, the United Kingdom offered aid and support to the colony, known as New Russland. After gaining and modifying the lands which are now apart of the Emprian Coast, Russia decided to head eastwards like what they did back on the Regular Planet Earth. This process was known as the Eastward Expansion. After rushing and absorbing much east land, The Russian colony thought this was a good amount of land and settled down, enjoying Arctic views and wonderful scenery. The Russians then built their first city, called New Moscow, which would be called London-Moscow for almost a full month. The London-Moscow name only lasted about 2 months and then was renamed back to New Moscow. Emprian War of Independence The Emprian War of Independence was a major war, spanning all across the Northern East world continent of Vuronia. The War was fought between the Russian Colony of New Russland and the Emprian Liberation Army. The war lasted about 270 days or 9 months. The war ended in an Emprian Victory, as the Russians had to give New Russland up to Empirion as part of the Treaty of Cheesecakia, though many Russians still live in Empirion, just called as Emprians. The city known as New Moscow was renamed to Cheesecakia to fit the Emprian mood more. The Emprian Empire 3 years after the Emprian War of Independence. The Emprians needed to expand the small influence it had, after failing to conquer the Jewish Island of Jewtopia via plane, during the Empro-Jewtopian War, the Emprians sent loads of ships to fly to Jewtopia, but due to a massive storm, the Emprian way was re-routed and so the Emprians had to travel round the Island. Although this was not the case, the storm had an effect of the Emprian route, actually pushing them further away from Jewtopia, thinking they were going the right way. Soon enough, the Emprians had found another continent, but already inhabited by tribes. The Emprians thoguht that this way Jewtopia and so forced the tribes to leave the place. The Emprians then settled in the New lands. About 2 days after, the Emprians then noticed that this wan't Jewtopia, and that they were on a completely different continent, the Continent of Kuowyen. The Emprians then built the Emprian Colony of the West World, later renamed to the Emprian Royal Colonies. The Emprian Royal Colonies were lated dissolved 3 years later, forming what is now Kaletrakia, Goatland and Yusktana today.Category:Nations Category:Communist States Category:Republics